Sheldon's Journal
by inwhatuniverse
Summary: A continuation of Sheldon's Revelatory Kiss, this journal logs all of Sheldon's innermost thoughts as well as summarizes activities of his day. He would literally die if he knew anyone had a peak inside, but we will finally understand Sheldon's point of view on many things.
1. Chapter 1: Sheldon's Dream Date

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor do I profit from The Big Bang Theory or any of its related characters. Any businesses mentioned may be by pure coincidence and no profit has been made or money exchanged to mention them. They were made up and not intended to be real. Likewise, any new characters created were out of imagination. Any similarities to real persons would be by pure coincidence only and not intentional._

_**Author's Note:**__ This new fanfic story is a continuation of __**Sheldon's Revelatory Kiss**__. This will be a set of journal entries of dates logged by Sheldon. Everything is to be from his POV so that the reader will get a better sense of where his head is at. Again, this is a collaborative effort between_ _Rachelshamyfan__ and myself._

Journal Entry: May 9, 2013

How can one day exhaust me so much? I feel I have been on an emotional roller coaster from the moment my eyes opened and greeted the day until now, as I sit here in bed, having finished my evening ablutions and ready to slumber.

The day started out so well. I had awoken to a stimulating dream and was excited to greet the day. My plans were to carry out every step, as per the dream I had. Everything was to be perfect.

As I planned the day, perfection went out the window. First, when I tried to arrange dinner reservations at the Italian restaurant, I learned that they were booked up for the night. Being the adaptable person that I am, I went for a different option. I found a very nicely appointed French restaurant that had a suitable menu and reputation for not only delicious food and romantic ambiance, but also awards for cleanliness. So, perfection was back in place.

Perfection was in place, until the next obstacle. I called limo companies and they did not have the black Bentley I had hoped to rent for the evening. Therefore I had to settle for one of those hideous stretch limos. What made matters worse is it came in white instead of black. I nearly gave up on the idea, but then thought about having to take chances with public transportation made me realize such was not an option. Therefore, I settled for the ugly white limo alternative. It still makes me cringe when I think that I actually put up with such nonsense. I should have demanded they rearrange it so that I had priority to the Bentley. Oh well there is always next time.

Now I am not a man that is superstitious or believes in such hooey, but if I had not known better, I would say the gods were against me. Having separated my clothes properly and preparing them for laundry, I then gathered up my detergent and softener, placing them on top of the basket that contained my laundry-prepared clothing.

Walking into the laundry room, I noticed a female tenant from another floor just leaving. I cleaned out the lint trap, using my gloves, a task that always grosses me out, and then carefully placed my clothing in the machines, adding the detergent and softener. Inserting the coins, I heard the sweet sound of the churning of the machines. That was until about ten minutes in. One of the machines began to gurgle and groan. Then it started to make obnoxiously loud noises. I thought perhaps the load was off balance so opened it up to move clothing around to a proper balance again. Closing the lid, it continued to make obnoxious noise. Again, I tried to rebalance and close the lid only to have the noise begin again, but this time smoke came out of the machine. I immediately unplugged it from the wall.

Sighing, I came to my senses after a brief moment of horror, and realized I would have to transfer my sopping wet clothes into another machine. I had to recalculate how much detergent and softener to use, as some was still present from the previous washing on my clothes.

Once the transfer was complete, things seemed to go back to normal. I mopped up the floor and tried scooping out left over water in the defunct machine into the sink nearby. I cannot begin to tell you how despicable this task was for me. I emptied it as best I could and wiped up any excess water.

The machine that had been loaded initially at the same time as the defunct machine had been loaded, was now finished with all of its cycles. I pulled out the clothing only to be horrified. There were blotches of a deep pink all over them. After completely emptying the machine, I discovered that the previous tenant, who had passed me upon arrival, evidently left a tube of lipstick in the machine. Now all of the clothes in that machine had deep pink blotches of waxy lipstick integrated with the fabric.

Are you getting the drift of just how bad this day has turned? What was a wonderful and perfect morning was now a dreadful, tedious, and now expensive late morning. There was nothing to do with the ruined clothes but to toss them out. They were destroyed. Not only was this an issue with my finances, but it also meant that precious time that I needed to plan for the evening was cut in half as I was going to have to go purchase new clothing to replace those that were tossed. I removed the lipstick from the machine and cleaned out the washer's barrel inside to make sure that no residue would get on anyone else's clothing.

After I waited for the second load of clothes to finish washing and drying, I folded them, added them to my now half-full basket and head back up to the apartment. Putting the clothes away, I knocked on Leonard's door to see if he could take me to the mall. He agreed because he too needed to pick up something he had ordered for Penny. In a week, Leonard would be gone for four months and it began to hit me as we head out to the mall. Who would take me on all of my errands? I realized I was going to miss Leonard's companionship, even if he did spend more time at Penny's than home lately. Of course, this was not something anyone else could know. I refuse to allow them any indication that I do have feelings and that Leonard is like a brother to me. If they realized that, it would be a weak point and I would have endless teasing.

Deciding I could not go there emotionally today as I had much too much to deal with already, I agreed to meet Leonard an hour later at a certain point in the mall, as we went our separate ways to complete our tasks. First I stopped by the bank to deposit many of the checks that had been stashed in my desk to make sure I had enough funds not only for the new purchases but to cover the expensive plans for my date with Amy. Next I went in search of replacement clothing.

I did have things go well at least at the mall. I was able to replace most of what I had to toss and was fortunate enough to have been able to get a fair amount on sale for at least half off if not more. That lifted my spirits. I felt it was the least that could happen to make up for the disastrous affair in the laundry room.

Coming back to the apartment, after I carefully put away the newly purchased replacement clothing. I then went to my computer desk and boot up my computer. Typing in an email to the managers of the apartment building, I explained what happened down in the laundry room with the machine that nearly blew up, as well as a filed a complaint against tenants that do not check the machine before they leave to make sure they do not leave behind anything that can damage or soil clothing further. I then print out a sign to take and put on the bum machine downstairs so that no one else would use it.

Heading down to the laundry room, I put up the sign on the machine and luckily no one appeared to have tried to plug it back into the wall. Nodding with satisfaction I ran back upstairs so that I could continue to plan my date with Amy. Leonard took off to be with Penny and I knew I would not see him any further that evening.

As I showered to prepare for the date, the mere thought of Amy caused me to go into arousal. Fortunately no one knows that I have been having baser urges toward her for a long time now. I have somehow managed to cover up the evidence quite well. The more I thought about our evening, the more I recognized that I must do something about relieving the tension that had built inside of me. I hated it when I had to resort to self-abuse but sometimes it is the only way I can find the relief I need to get rid of these arousals.

Cleaning up myself after a couple of rounds of self-abuse…yes I had it bad…I finally was able to dress for our date. Nerves were starting to set in. See I had not called and set up arrangements with Amy. I had intended on surprising her, but what if she refused to go out with me tonight? I finally realized that was not likely. Amy seemed to enjoy being with me, and why not? Who wouldn't want to be with Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper?

Inspecting myself in the mirror, I decided to add a little after shave. Applying just a whisper of scent, not to be overpowering, but just alluring, I felt comfortable that I was ready to face the evening. I was dressed exactly as per my dream. I had on black slacks, nice shoes that matched my black superman T-shirt with a purple undershirt and then a black sports-jacket. I felt I looked rather dapper if I do say so.

Heading downstairs, I waited in the lobby and the limo arrived within moments later. I sprayed down the seat and buffed it dry. Satisfied it was disinfected; I then sat down and gave the driver instructions to Amy's apartment.

When I arrived at Amy's building, my nerves began to churn within me. I took a deep breath and explained to the driver that we would be back down in a few minutes. After arriving on the third floor, I paced outside her door until I could collect myself. I began my series of knocks. But there was no answer. I knocked again a few moments later. Listening, I could not hear any sound stir.

See, this is why I hate spontaneity. I had all these plans and now they appeared as if they were ruined, and all for naught.

However, again fate smiled upon me because I heard footsteps round the corner and there was Amy Farrah Fowler with a grocery bag in her arms rattling her keys to prepare for entering her apartment.

"Sheldon, w—w—what are you doing here?" I think I stunned her because she was stuttering. The look on her face betrayed her surprise.

"Amy, I missed you. Since you had to miss our date on Thursday, I felt I really wanted to see you. I didn't want to have to wait until next week to see you again. I know you have been working really hard and…well… I thought I would surprise you and treat you to an evening at the zoo, followed by a late dinner" I told her, as I helped take the bag of groceries from her hand so that she could have hands free to open the door.

I could tell that she was pleased by the expression on her face when I finished my sentence. It was completely lit up with joy. But that changed within moments. Darkness overtook the light.

"But Sheldon, it is your laundry night, won't that upset your routine?" Amy asked me a few moments later, with a frown now furrowing her brow.

"I moved my schedule around, as I decided that this was more important. I already have finished my laundry, well that is another story I will tell you over dinner if you wish, but no need to worry. It has all been taken care of" I continued to encourage.

"But you hate spontaneity, Sheldon" she continued to argue.

"Amy, you mean more to me than schedules. If you would rather not go out, please just let me know. Otherwise, can we move forward with my plans?"

And the light returned. A broad smile spread across her face. "I would love to go out tonight. Sheldon Lee Cooper you are full of surprises" she finally answered as she unlocked the door and let us in. "Just let me freshen up and change. Would you mind putting those groceries away while I get ready?"

I have to tell you, Journal, that when Amy Farrah Fowler came out of her room, all dressed, my stomach did summersaults. She was stunning. Her dress was not at all like in my dream. Instead it was a purple, black and white stripped dress that had short sleeves, a deep scooped neck showing off her ample cleavage, and was belted at her waist with a black wide belt leading to a fuller skirt. It was knee length and she wore no tights. She had on black ballet slippers and a small fancy purple cardigan was over her arm. Her hair was in soft curls like I had pictured, but instead of wearing glasses, she had on contact lenses, making her eyes like large cat-eyes. She was breathtaking. Needless to say all the showers in the world could not prevent the arousal that leapt within me. It was a good thing I had on tight underpants to hide the evidence.

We had a wonderful time on our ride to the zoo. But the mood changed once we learned that on this one night only, they closed early because one of the animals had to be quarantined making the whole zoo under quarantine. Disappointed it took me a few minutes to come up with an alternative plan. But being adaptable, we instead went to the aquarium. Amy had developed an interest in stingrays and dolphins so her face lit up when I made the suggestion.

It was fascinating actually. I had not been to an aquarium since I was a young boy and because we were on the coast, this one was spectacular. We had a wonderful time there. Amy laughed at my drama in the laundry room, and even managed to make me find the humor in it now that it was hours later.

Before long, we head to the restaurant. Amy seemed pleased and even told me that she loved how romantic the place was. I think I did well and I didn't even have Raj's help this time. I am quite proud of my selections.

Similar to my dream, the restaurant had private alcove areas and we were fortunate enough to have been seated in one. I ordered alcohol-free champagne for us as well as an appetizer of Chevre Truffles. I tell you, Journal, it will be our secret, because you know how I don't like anyone to know my hippie-dippy feelings, but I have to admit that our dinner was extremely romantic. What made this restaurant unique from my dream as well is that it had dancing. It was all very slow, romantic, rocking back and forth dancing, but Amy and I decided to live the moment and dance.

I was a bit embarrassed when she could feel evidence of my arousal. It made me blush, but she seemed pleased and said

"Sheldon, you don't know how much it means to me that you…well...you know…I can make you…" as her eyes traveled down to my crotch to confirm she had realized the power she had over me. Blushing, I nodded and pulled her in closer, managing to just let her enjoy the experience. It seemed to please her and the evening was all about pleasing her.

She knew I had romantic intentions toward her after our game of Dungeons and Dragons last week. We reached a whole new level of intimacy during the game which gave me the courage to plan this date and go through with it. So letting her feel the evidence, while rather embarrassing, was also a relief in a way so that she knew that there was nothing wrong with her, but it was my own hang-ups holding us back.

After we danced, we enjoyed sharing bananas foster just as in my dream. I paid the bill and we left shortly after desert.

It actually became very late when we finally returned to her apartment. French restaurants take a lot longer than any others to serve food. We were there over four hours and so it was now past midnight. I was already well past my usual bedtime, so I decided to just see her at the door instead of join her for a movie. I really was too tired, even though the thought of being with her longer was thrilling.

"Amy, would you like to do something tomorrow again?" I decided to ask as an alternative to joining her in her apartment.

"Sheldon, I would love that. I have enjoyed our evening so much tonight" she replied back. We gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I had tried to muster up courage to kiss her on the lips, but chickened out and instead opted for her cheek. I leaned in and pecked her cheek, taking in the whiff of her apple-scented shampoo. I pulled her into a hug and we held each other for quite a while.

"Thank you, Amy for going out with me tonight. I hope you achieve successful REM sleep and are refreshed for our date tomorrow. Goodnight" and I released her, brushing my lips against her head as she pulled away.

Nodding, I made the journey back down to the street level and returned to the limo. Arriving at my apartment, paying for the limo, I went up to the apartment and decided I needed another shower. After another round of self-abuse, I put on my pajamas, brushed my teeth and head to bed.

So there you have a complete account of my emotional roller coaster of a day, Journal. There were low points, but it ended on a very high point. After all, I get to see Amy Farrah Fowler again tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2: Memory Lane

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor do I profit from The Big Bang Theory or any of its related characters. Any businesses mentioned may be by pure coincidence and no profit has been made or money exchanged to mention them. They were made up and not intended to be real. Likewise, any new characters created were out of imagination. Any similarities to real persons would be by pure coincidence only and not intentional._

_**Author's Note:**__ This new fanfic story is a continuation of __**Sheldon's Revelatory Kiss**__. This will be a set of journal entries of dates logged by Sheldon. Everything is to be from his POV so that the reader will get a better sense of where his head is at. Again, this is a collaborative effort between_ _Rachelshamyfan__ and myself._

Journal Entry: 10 May 2013

This morning I woke up later than my usual time, but it was a good thing. Last evening I had experienced one of the most delightful evenings ever in my entire life and today I have Amy Farrah Fowler coming over to spend the day with me. I am very excited. Picking up my cell phone I text'd Amy asking her if she would like to go to brunch, something I never do. I don't like mixing meals but given the hour of the morning, it was now appropriate. Besides mixing meals is perfectly acceptable when you are with a vixen like Amy Farrah Fowler.

My phone went off and I looked at the screen. "_Sheldon, I would love to go to brunch. There is a lovely brunch at the Firefly Bistro. What time did you have in mind_?"

I replied back for her to meet me at my apartment in 45 minutes and we would go from here.

After changing my sheets and taking a shower, I quickly cleaned up the bathroom and dressed. Looking at my image in the mirror I approved and head out to the main area to wait for Amy to arrive. She would be here within fifteen minutes. My dilemma was what to do for the next few minutes while I waited. I didn't want to get into the depths of solving an equation at the moment because I for once just decided I wanted to remain focused on her.

As I was flipping through this Journal, I noticed the entry when Amy and I first met. It brought a smile to my face. I decided to copy it here so I could keep it fresh in my mind before Amy arrived. I could quiz her on the day to see how much she remembered. So here is the entry again:

~~~Journal Entry from May 24, 2010~~~

Journal Entry: Thursday, 24 May 2010

Isn't it interesting how the Universe throws you a curve ball now and again? Today I went about life as normal, when Raj and Howard presented me with a situation that was my curve ball. They had, against my knowledge, entered my name and information into a dating database. I was stunned to learn that they actually did a reasonable job at answering the questions to be honest. I must credit them for their observation skills.

What I can file a complaint about, however is their method of blackmailing me to force me into meeting a woman that was returned as a database match. I honestly don't think Raj was telling the truth that he hid a soiled sock found on the rooftop in my apartment, but alas, I have no proof that it isn't hidden and given all of the nooks and crannies in our apartment, and so many collectables and books, I really had to abide by the demand. So, I caved and gave into their demands to meet a woman matched who my file.

I normally would give both Howard and Raj a strike, possibly two strikes, for such behavior, if it was not for the sequence of events that transpired once we arrived at the designated meeting place. Arriving at a coffee shop, I was to meet this unknown woman.

It wasn't much of a place; your basic coffee Shop. It had a wall of windows where the entry door was located. The walls were mustard yellow with chocolate brown chair rails. Sconces lit the place, besides the natural sunlight that drew in from the windowed wall. On one wall were shelves with various varieties of coffee packets. Opposite the wall with the shelving was a refrigerated case that contained pastries and deserts that you could order with your coffee. Cups lined the case. When you entered the door there was a counter on the right with various pots of coffee and coffee condiments. Next to the refrigerated case was a counter where orders were placed and paid for. Round tables were scattered around the floor each with wood chairs.

As we entered, I reminded both Raj and Howard, "In a few minutes, when I gloat over the failure of this enterprise, how would you prefer I do it? The standard I told you so with the classic neener-neener or just my normal look of haughty derision?"

I decided on haughty derision and was providing them the look, when suddenly, I heard an "Excuse me, I'm Amy Farrah Fowler, you're Sheldon Cooper".

I looked her over once and realized that she was actually very appealing. I liked her sense of style and cleanliness and there was a spark of intelligence that immediately caught my attention. However, being a man of Science, I am not easily persuaded by a beautiful face, nor even a keen mind.

So I replied back "Hello, Amy Farrah Fowler. I'm sorry to inform you that you have been taken in by unsupportable mathematics designed to prey on the gullible and the lonely. Additionally I'm being blackmailed with a hidden dirty sock."

She looked at me puzzled, but her intelligence again had been easy to note.

She replied back "If that was slang, I'm unfamiliar with it. If it was literal, I share your aversion to soiled hosiery. In any case, I am here because my mother and I have agreed that I will date at least once a year."

There was something about her confidence and her posture that I could not help but take in. Standing next to her, I could catch wind of her clean scent. She smelled of citrus, something most women get wrong. Amy seemed to understand that the smell of citrus represented cleanliness and tidiness, even order. Most women put on flowery perfumes or food scents that are supposed to represent home cooking or something, but Amy got it right. I was immediately impressed. I don't impress easily either. I could not help but be swept away by her mind. I could tell by the concise way she spoke, the phraseology, and command of the language she was not an ordinary hussy. My heart picked up speed. My hands felt a sweaty.

Then she did something that made my stomach flip-flop. She said immediately "Now before this gets any further you should know that any forms of contact up to and including coitus are off the table." How did another person understand me so well? How did she get it? I could not help but offer her a beverage. I was nervous and felt a bit silly actually. Something about her made me giddy.

We walked up to the counter and ordered our beverages. I could not help but steal glances at her. I never look at women like that. But something about her captivated me.

Once we had our drinks, I did something I am still to this day baffled by. I led her to a table and offered to have a conversation with her. Forgetting Raj and Howard were with me, we started talking. I learned she was a woman of Science, even if it was a lower form of Science and involved icky and squishy things, but it was clear she was brilliant.

I was swept away by her mind. We talked for what seemed like just a few minutes, covering everything from our bullied childhoods to our struggles with being different from others. I learned that she was well published and was on a trajectory to be a worldwide renowned Neurobiologist. She could even be on a path for a Nobel Prize, but of course it would take her longer than I to win such a coveted treasure.

Before long, we noticed that lights were coming on and the sun had long set. I looked at my watch and realized that it was 7 PM, an hour after what would be my normal meal time.

As if I had signaled to her that my meal time was long overdue, Amy Farrah Fowler started to get up "I believe it is time for me to leave, Dr. Sheldon Cooper. It has been a pleasure to meet you." But I did something that even I am surprised by even all these hours later. I reached up with my arm and blocked her from leaving, pointing to her seat, I asked her to sit a minute longer. She complied, thankfully, although she looked at me puzzled.

I looked direct into her green eyes, which I have to admit dazzled me. Oddly she held my gaze and seemed to be just as affected as I was. I raised my head a bit higher and looked down into her eyes, making sure she realized that I was in no way a man who submited to anyone's charms.

"Dr. Fowler, I have enjoyed our conversation today. It is difficult to find someone who is equal to my intelligence and if agreeable with you, I wish to continue having conversations with you on a regular basis. Would that be objectionable?"

"Dr. Cooper, I agree. It is very difficult to find someone of our caliber of intelligence. Yes, I believe I would enjoy a tet-a-tet with you again."

"Very well. Then may I suggest we exchange phone numbers, email addresses, and perhaps Skype handles? I also recommend we set a schedule for regular discussions."

"Yes, we can exchange that information" Amy replied, having rifled through her handbag and pulled out a small notebook where she wrote down her information.

I then borrowed her notepad and wrote down my information and handed back pen, pad, and my contact data to her.

"I am a woman that lives well within structure and order, as I would guess is preferable to you as well" Amy started to reply. "Therefore, I recommend that we at least start out with regularly scheduled contact timeframes. We can see if we wish to become more adventuresome in the future and allow some spontaneity" Amy continued.

"Very well. Since we met on a Thursday, would you like to schedule Thursdays as a day we can chat on Skype?"

"That would be most agreeable."

With that we both got up, nodded and Dr. Fowler walked out the building. As she left, I noticed the sway of her figure sashaying away. I had to admit, if I was a man willing to give into baser urges, she would be the one to turn me into a hippie-dippy man if there was ever anyone to do so. She was a mighty fine looking woman.

Needless to say, I was teased relentlessly all the way home by Raj and Howard. They first complained to me about how I ignored them and made them sit there for several hours without regard of their schedules. Then they could not help but tease me about acting like a hippie. I fear they were right, but I would never admit to that any more than I was willing to let them know that I had to agree they were right about Dr. Fowler possibly being a match for me. I don't believe in dating sites and their mathematics are pure hokum, but my mind cannot stop thinking about Dr. Fowler. She clearly is more like me than anyone else I have ever met.

Enough with the hippie talk. It is time for me to finish my evening ablutions before going to bed. As I close up this entry, I can honestly say that I am truly looking forward to Thursday and a chat again with Amy Farrah Fowler. I like her name. It has a nice ring to it.

~~~ return to this entry~~~

Amy is due to arrive any moment so I will have to update more about our day sometime this evening. It has been a pleasure to walk down memory lane on my first time meeting Amy Farrah Fowler. If I only knew then how momentous of an occasion that was, I am not sure if I would have run away or dropped down and kissed the ground thanking Raj and Howard for bringing Amy into my life. Right now, I believe I may have to grovel next time I see the guys. I really should thank them some day. Oh, there is Amy's knock. I will be back to update you tonight, Journal.


	3. Chapter 3: Friday Brunch

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor do I profit from The Big Bang Theory or any of its related characters. Any businesses mentioned may be by pure coincidence and no profit has been made or money exchanged to mention them. They were made up and not intended to be real. Likewise, any new characters created were out of imagination. Any similarities to real persons would be by pure coincidence only and not intentional._

_**Author's Note:**__ This new fanfic story is a continuation of __**Sheldon's Revelatory Kiss**__. This will be a set of journal entries of dates logged by Sheldon. Everything is to be from his POV so that the reader will get a better sense of where his head is at. Again, this is a collaborative effort between_ _Rachelshamyfan__ and myself._

Journal Entry: 10 May 2013 – day continued

I am continuing on from my previous entry since the day had just started and I only had a few lines entered.

Amy arrived right on time and we went to Firefly for brunch.

As usual, Amy's taste is perfection. We shared a really nice brunch meal and I was not subjected to a buffet either which was even better. Amy looked so nice. I really love it when she wears aqua color. It suits her.

We decided that since the servings were so large, we would combine and started with Cinnamon Spiced French Toast and for our main meal shared a Veggie Orecchiette along with tea and orange juice for brunch. As I was eating the pasta dish, all I could do was think about Amy's green eyes. Her eyes were much prettier than the food, although it was rather pleasing to the eye as well.

It was perfect temperature out at around 72 degrees and the sun was shining bright without a cloud in the sky. It was unfortunate our tables were inside, but at least we were perfectly placed relative to everything from my perspective.

I have to admit to being a bit nervous at first. I thought Amy might pressure me into more physical contact, but instead she just seemed happy to be together and talking about anything and everything as normal. She never once seemed to hint at wanting more. I don't know what got over me last night, but I am glad she didn't hold me to the same standards.

I am so glad that we both had a work day off, something rather rare. I was forced to take it off because I had accumulated too many extra holiday days and Gablehauser insisted I take the time off. Amy had taken it off because her lab was having a renovation done and they insisted that none of the lab personnel be there while they work. So we seemed to have good fortune to be off on the same day.

After brunch, we strolled over to a small park that was nearby. It was such a lovely day that we wanted to just enjoy being out in the fresh air. Even though Amy still had my kite in the back of her car, the air was far too still to be of use. So we opted to do something rather hippie-dippy if you ask me. She wanted to swing on the swings. I never did much of that even as a child, but she insisted. I volunteered to push her as she went high up on the swings. After a while, she convinced me to give it a try. I found a swing on the other side of her that was higher off of the ground, which was a good thing, given I have long legs. I felt foolish wasting my time on a swing when I could have been solving greater problems of the world, but somehow that vixen managed to get me on the thing and lo and behold, I used physics math to determine the proper ideal speed and thrust to get to the perfect sweet spot of swinging. Who knew? Amy smiled over at me as if she had succeeded in a great debate. I was glad that Howard wasn't around with his "whipped" sound effect on his phone because I know he would have been playing that over and over. He would have been right. I am a very whipped man when it comes to one Amy Farrah Fowler. There is something about being enslaved to such a hotsie-totsie that gives me chills, that is until I look over and see her bright smile.

Once I had spent enough time making a fool of myself, I convinced Amy that we should stroll back to the car and return home where we could play a game. We stopped by her apartment because she had a game that she felt I would enjoy. She came back downstairs with a bag that contained the game, so I was not able to see it until we returned back to my apartment.

Once we settled into the apartment, Amy presented me with the game Literati Challenge. The rules were players get five words on cards. Each player must write a story using all the words in 90 seconds. The challenge? You may not know the meaning of the words, but to score points you need to make the other players believe you do. Players are scored during each turn. First player to reach 300 points wins. While I am not a story writer of any sort, I felt that I could live with such a game. Only Amy changed the rules on me. She had developed her own set of cards, separate from those that the game normally provided. That vixen! She always comes up with things far more intriguing than what these game providers would come up with and boy was it an interesting afternoon.

The 3 words were inveigle, cosset and osculation so I wrote up the following before the timer went off

_Amy used all of her intelligence to cosset me and thereby to inveigle me into her den  
of iniquity. I knew she was leading up to an osculation session by the longing look in  
her eyes.  
_

I was quite pleased with myself that I actually knew the words, but my moment of glory was quickly deflated when Amy smiled wide and leaned in and sure enough, my paragraph soon became the goal she was attempting to achieve. Before I knew it, she truly was pampering me and luring me with her vixen-like prowess and the game went by the wayside. My spot became the den of iniquity instead and there we were in the deep throes of passionate kissing when suddenly the door flew open and Leonard stormed in. Given that Amy and I were sort of in our own world, at first it took a couple of Mississippi's before we broke apart, but by then the look on Leonard's face told us that he was too stunned that it froze him in place.

Amy always seems to know how to handle these social situations, however. She just acted like nothing happened and immediately started to ask Leonard what was wrong and why he was so upset. It seemed to snap him out of his shock of seeing us to again bring up his rage. He started ranting about how everything he had been working on the last month was completely destroyed today by a colleague. He had a tight deadline as it was and now was way behind.

I, of course, felt bad, but wished he would take his woes over across the hall and let Penny deal with him. I really wanted to get back to the activity that had been interrupted because, well my body was ready for more and for some reason it held my brilliant mind captive at the moment.

Amy got up, straightened her skirt and went over to Leonard. She asked if there was anything that we could do to help him get closer to back on track. While part of me wanted her all to myself, I could not help but love her even more for being so compassionate, something that I certainly was not feeling myself.

Leonard softened and then his emotions changed from anger to sadness and fear. His eyes were full of tears and he reached out and took Amy in his arms and hugged her, crying on her shoulder. She looked over at me, her body stiffening at the contact (which I was thankful for), and patted him lightly on the back while trying to comfort him. She really wanted my intervention. All I could think of doing was getting Penny so I got up and adjusted myself as well as I could and ran to knock on her door to see if she could come comfort my little buddy. I knew there wasn't much comfort I could offer. I just am not good at those things.

Penny answered and immediately joined me across the hall. She relieved Amy of the hug and took over. Amy then looked down at her cardigan with a grimace. I knew all too well that she was thinking what I was. I asked Penny if she could borrow something from her clean clothes, making it clear I wanted her to only pull from her clean clothes pile, something for Amy to change into. She reminded me that I had recently washed some of her things that were still in the apartment. I went to my room and looked at the baskets that still had her clothing she had never retrieved from the last time I did laundry and selected something that I thought Amy would like and would fit her. I grimaced at the choices but finally found a couple of items to help.

Back out in the living room, I handed Amy the apparel and a clean towel and offered that she could shower if she wished and change into the items I had just handed her. She nodded, fully understanding and smiled thanking me as she head to clean up. I went back to my room, leaving Leonard and Penny in the living room so that she could calm him down.

Hearing the shower and knowing that a naked Amy was just on the other side of my wall was not helping relieve my distressed pants. It only made me want her all the more. She took about 10 minutes, very considerate of my time schedule for showers, and came back into my room about 3 minutes later. Her hair was still in her hands and she was rubbing moisture from her wet hair, but she looked breathtaking to me. It wasn't because of what she was wearing, but just knowing she was so clean and fresh took my breath away.

She apologized for coming to my room, but she felt uncomfortable in the living room and asked if I minded. Of course, I didn't. I told her that she was my exception to my "no one allowed in my room" rule. I told her she looked beautiful and she blushed. She thanked me and then moved closer to me and pecked me on the lips. As she started to move away, I pulled her down next to me and pulled her into another kiss. Before I knew it, I was feeling like I wanted more. I wanted to touch her and feel her, but she pulled away.

Telling me that she wanted what I wanted, but she didn't feel right about it at the moment, plus that we had to discuss it more before we take things further, she then asked me if there is something we could do to help Leonard. At first I was feeling a bit hurt that she was thinking about Leonard and not about what happened until I realized that it was her way of buying time before we had to have "the talk" about where we wanted to take things next. I actually loved her even more for being so wise and not jumping into things impulsively, something I chastised myself about not being as careful about.

After some moments to consider her proposal, I suggested a few things, but we really needed to talk to Leonard and see how he felt we could be of help. We finally straightened ourselves out and went to the living room to offer our help.

Leonard was drained from the experience and said he wanted to wait and sleep on it, but thanked us for offering. He said once he had time to truly think about it, he might take us up on it. So with that he and Penny went across the hall so that she could help him get to sleep.

That left Amy and myself alone. She looked over and smiled in a shy way and finally said that she should get back home. But it was late and, truth be told, I wasn't ready to let her go from me yet. I offered that she spend the night. I made it clear that we could cuddle and perhaps share some light kissing, but that was it. I promised to stop before taking it further. I then offered her some of my PJ's. She looked a bit stunned, but then realized how late it was and how tired she was so agreed, but again made me promise that we would wait and not go any further than we had. It was a hard promise to make, but I did.

While I went about my nightly ablutions, she changed into the PJ's I let her borrow. When I came back, I found she was only wearing the top and it threw me off-guard. She said that my pants were too large and long on her and since the shirt went down close to her knees she hoped that I would not mind. Of course my carnal side didn't mind at all. In fact it was quite pleased with that decision, but my sensible side was struggling because it was being overpowered with the carnal side.

She waited until I pulled back the covers and then stood unsure what side to get in on. I crawled in and held back the covers, inviting her to the other side. She then carefully crawled in, keeping the shirt down as low as possible to cover her thighs. As she made this move, the shirt, which wasn't buttoned fully on top lowered just slight enough I could see her décolletage and I must say it stirred things in me that was quite primal. Sensing that the top had dipped a bit too low, she then adjusted it and took the view away, much to my annoyance in a way, but then she leaned over and pecked me on the lips and said "goodnight". Turning with her back to me, she placed her glasses on the nightstand and turned off the light.

I lay there for quite some time, my heart racing, my lower body standing at attention, desiring her to turn and kiss me, not just a peck but a full on passionate kiss. I could tell she was having a hard time sleeping too. My Vulcan hearing could almost hear her heart beating fast like mine was. After we both lay there about 30 minutes, she finally asked if I was asleep. I told her no. She turned and nuzzled into me, wrapping one of her arms around my waist, her head into my chest. She then said that she couldn't sleep when I was so close and that she hoped it was okay if she fell asleep holding me. Of course I didn't object. It was wonderful to feel her so close. I stroked her hair a few times, but then had to remind myself to be a gentleman. Within about 15 minutes, we both had fallen asleep, the peace of knowing we were there with each other and nothing could destroy that peace.

**A/N**_**:**__ Sorry for taking so long to update this. I hope you enjoyed this little update. I will try to be better at updating this more frequently. Life has been busy, so please be patient._


End file.
